survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
KingCody99
|place = 3/14 |alliances = |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 1 |days = 38 |season2 = 5 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 11/20 |alliances2 = |challenges2 = 7 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 27 |season3 = 10 |image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 1/20 |alliances3 = |challenges3 = 8 |votesagainst3 = 2 |days3 = 39 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 104 |tribalwins = 13 |individualwins = 5 |totalchallengewins = 18 |totalvotes = 8 }}KingCody99, or Cody, is the Sole Survivor of SRorgs: Greece. He previously appeared on SRorgs: Reddit and SRorgs: All Stars. Cody is remembered for his heroism in Reddit, being the final person voted out of the game after standing up to the two villains of the season at the end of the game. In his return appearance for All Stars he was less successful, but when he was placed in the heroes tribe in Greece he used his social ability to stay under the radar enough to make it to the final tribal council where he won in a 6-4-0 vote. Cody began his first season on the Ile tribe, allied with Banak and Potato. At the merge Sab joined their alliance and they systematically voted out all other members of the tribe until Potato flipped on them at the final five and was voted out due to the play of multiple hidden immunity idols. Sab and Banak by this point had become the villains of the game, and Cody teamed up with Cool, the only other member of the tribe left, to try to take them out. This attempt was unsuccessful and Cody fell one day short of winning the game. Cody returned for the first time for SRorgs: All Stars, and after a tribe swap became a member of the highly successful Altai tribe. After not going to tribal council for 17 days there was another tribe swap. The former members of the Altai tribe decided to stick together, but Cody instead flipped on the tribe to take out Ashton, who was seen as a big strategic threat in the game. After another tribe swap, Cody's former allies were no longer willing to work with him because of the flip and he was unanimously voted out. Cody was brought back for his third season in SRorgs: Greece as a member of the heroes tribe. He made good relationships, especially with Cool, who he had played with before. The heroes tribe reached the merge with less people left than the villains, but Cody and Cool stayed under the radar enough to avoid the slaughter and got to the final six with four villains left in the game. At this point Cool was revealed to be the brother of Edge, another hero who had been voted out earlier in the game, which turned Cool into a goat, so the villains turned on each other to try to reach the end with Cool. Through winning immunity challenges Cody also kept himself out of harm's way and made it to the end with Cool and Nick from the villains tribe, who he beat in a 6-4-0 vote with Cool receiving no votes. Survivor: Reddit Cody began on the Ile tribe where he immediately entered an alliance with Banak and Potato. They voted out inactive members Jay and Conscious, and through their strength they dominated in tribal challenges. Cody made an effort to bond with outsider Theo, who also voted with the alliance before the merge. At the merge, Theo went inactive, which put the Ile alliance at a disadvantage in the first vote. However, Sab from the Alafia tribe decided to flip, and the alliance got two advantages between them: a vote cancel and an extra vote, in addition to the two hidden immunity idols which Potato and Banak had found. This allowed them to blindside the Alafia alliance and take out the outsiders one by one until only Cool remained from the outsiders. At the final five tribal council, Potato flipped on Ile and both hidden immunity idols were played, sending Potato out of the game, but Cody stayed completely clear of the event and voted for Cool to stay under the radar. At the final four he turned on the Sab and Banak pair with Cool, tieing the vote between Sab and Cool, but Sab beat Cool in a tie-breaker challenge anyway and it was for nothing. Cody lost the final immunity challenge to Sab and Sab voted him out because of the social threat he posed. Voting History Survivor: All Stars At the start of the season, the players were divided by their original season and told to put each other into tribes based on their archetypes. Cody was put with the other players from Survivor: Reddit and was put in the "most known" tribe Saikhan along with Macro from Survivor: Benin, Edge from Survivor: Iceland and Gabe from Survivor: Tuvalu. Saikhan won immunity twice and never had to go to tribal council. Cody made it to a tribe swap unscathed, joining the Altai tribe with Ashton, Beamen, Eli, Sab and Fred. They won every challenge and again Cody avoided tribal council altogether. They bonded very strongly as a group over this time and agreed to work together through the rest of the game. They were torn apart when a tribe swap sent Sab and Fred to the Khangai tribe and brought in Potato, Edge and Gabe from Tsargaan. The Altai alliance was going to stick together when they had to go to their first tribal council, but Cody decided that Ashton was too much of a threat, so he turned on the group and worked with the new members to blindside Ashton, earning him a lot of mistrust from everyone. After voting out Ashton, Cody was voted the leader of the Altai tribe to paint a target on him, which meant he had to join the Khangai tribe and take one other tribe member with him. He trusted Edge the most so he took Edge with him, and he tried to pretend to Sab and Fred that Ashton had betrayed the alliance, so he had no choice but to take him out. Sab figured out that this was a lie, and the next time that Khangai had to go to tribal council as part of a double tribal council twist, Cody was unanimously voted out for being untrustworthy and became the first member of the jury. Voting History Survivor: Greece Cody began the game on the Íroas tribe and immediately formed bonds with his tribe members. His closest allies became Banner and Cool. He was put in between the two main alliances who fought through the rest of pre-merge and was never seen as a target to anyone. On Day 6 Íroas lost their first Immunity challenge sending them to tribal council. They then went to the next three tribal councils leaving them vulnerable every tribal council until Day 18. Against all odds, the Íroas tribe had won the remaining Immunity challenges until the merge came. On Day 22 the two tribes merged and became Ipsarion. Ipsarion consisted of five heroes and six villains solidifying the villains majority. Aware that he could easily be sent to the jury at any given tribal, Cody was quick to make connections with the villains so that he was not a target. He had made deals with Nick Jr. and also created the Cookies and Cream alliance. This alliance was a mix of three heroes and three villains to ensure that this group had all of the information from both sides of the tribe. The members of Cookies and Cream were Cody, Ashton, Cool, Joe, Ian, and Beamen. It started to become very successful because none of them were voted out right away. Instead, Cody's close ally Banner was voted out 6-5. With the numbers now being 6-4 the heroes knew they had to switch the game up. Joe opened up to Cody and Windo and told them that his alliance would be voting for Windo at tribal council. Edge then successfully played his idol on him, sending Nick Jr. to the jury in a 4-0* vote. Edge, Cody, and Cool were broken up on Day 27 when Edge was voted out. Since the heroes and villains divide was still strong, Cody tried to form bonds with Trent. He explained that if Trent did not vote with him at the next tribal council, Trent would be voted out. He was not willing to take the offer, so Cody voted him out along with Ashton, Ian, and the rest of the original Íroas tribe. It was clear to Cody that Ashton, Ian, and Joe were very close, so he knew that something had to be done about it. He got Stick to flip at the final nine blindsiding the close trio when Joe was voted out 5-4. On Day 33 the original Favlos tribe came together and sent out Beamen in a 4-0* vote. At the final seven Nick III and Cody became close and agreed that it is the best decision to vote Windo out and finally end the Heroes vs Villains feud. It worked and Windo was sent home in a unanimous vote. At final six the final two Íroas tribe members were Cody and Cool. They had been working together since the first day but knew that the loser of immunity would go to the jury while the other stayed in the game. A special twist revealed that you could sit out of this challenge for an advantage in the next one, so everyone besides Cody and Cool did. It was do or die and with a strange turn of events, Cool's immunity score wouldn't count meaning Cody won and guaranteed his spot in the final five. Since he could not be voted out, Cody decided that he had to take his shot at Ian. Stick, Nick III, Cool, and Cody voted together sending Ian home 4-2 and making him the eighth member of the jury. On Day 37 Cody and Ashton made a truce to vote out Stick or Nick III so that one of them could win the game. They needed Cool to vote with them, but after a confrontation Cool revealed that he was going to be writing Cody's name down at tribal council. Cody then guilt tripped Cool into changing his vote and it was successful. Stick was sent home by a 3-2 vote. The final immunity challenge was a three part competition. Cody scored the highest out of the final four contestants on two of the games, giving him a guaranteed spot in the final tribal council. Knowing that Ashton played a great game and was the biggest threat to him, Cody voted him out and made him the tenth juror of the season. At the final tribal council, Cody walked out victorious beating Nick III and Cool in a 6-4-0 vote. HvV Voting History Big Brother Reddit Orgs Cody participated in BBRORG 1, which he won without ever being nominated for eviction. Second Chances Cody made a guest appearance in SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances to assist Tarawa with the very first immunity challenge Ile won in Season One. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:11th Place Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalist